


PlayGrounding

by starlocked



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Kid Sides (Sanders Sides), Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlocked/pseuds/starlocked
Summary: A young Logan finds his soulmate during recess.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	PlayGrounding

As far as Logan was concerned, recess was a glaring misuse of educational time. His parents tried to convince him that playing was good for kids his age, but from his experience they were more distracted by recess than they were reinvigorated by it. 

There were important things they needed to learn to succeed in life! Like math and finances and civil law and philosophy and how to have a crush on a girl! How could the teachers expect him to waste so much time in fields and wood chips and metal torture devices called monkey bars.

Well maybe Logan could get a head start on biology or entomology. He surveyed the playground, looking for a quieter spot to make observations and found instead something quite unexpected.

One of the quiet kids in his class, Virgil, was curled up next to the fence, shaking and breathing much too quickly. On instinct, Logan walked over and sat next to him, careful not to accidentally touch him or scare him. Virgil barely seemed to register his presence.

"Virgil? Can you hear me?" Logan asked urgently, continuing as Virgil nodded quickly, "what's the matter?"

"'M gonna die," Virgil replied in a shaky voice, still hyperventilating.

Logan watched for a moment longer, "Virgil, you seem to be having a panic attack, would you like me to get the nurse or playground aide?" Virgil quickly shook his head no, bangs falling into his eyes. Logan tried to rack his brain for everything he'd read about panic attacks in his dads' medical journals. "The most effective ways to deal with a panic attack are breathing and grounding exercises. Virgil, would you please breathe in for four seconds?"

With effort Virgil managed to take the breath. Logan smiled, "now hold for seven seconds and then a controlled release for eight seconds."

Virgil was shaking visibly less so Logan held out his hand, "if you're comfortable, please take my hand as a grounding presence and I'll count so you can keep breathing." After a moment's hesitation, Virgil’s hand struck out and grabbed Logan's tight. Logan squeezed Virgil’s hand once for reassurance and began counting.

After several minutes, Virgil seemed a lot steadier. He let go of Logan’s hand and gave the other boy a small smile from within the recesses of his hoodie. Logan nodded and stretched his hand, only just noticing the tingling sensation. When he looked down, he was shocked to find his hand and wrist covered in thin black and white lines, the pattern forming an intricate spider web with a small purple and black spider sitting on his palm just next to the base of his thumb.

"Thanks, Lo. I should be fine," Virgil spoke up, knocking Logan out of the shock of his discovery.

"Virgil, did you? Get one too?" Virgil gave Logan an inquisitive look before looking down at his own hand. Logan watched as Virgil’s expression changed from confusion to shock at the soulmark.

Virgil gasped, "Logan!" and the serious boy put a hand on his shoulder

"I'm here. For good."


End file.
